


Another Late Night Visit

by shadowfaerieammy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, alternates a lot between angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has recently taken in a certain stray cat. Chat Noir visits her often to exploit her access to the bakery but tonight pastries just don't seem appealing to the sultry kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Late Night Visit

Sometimes Marinette wonders why she lets Chat Noir into her room at night. He’s a stray, acting tough but desperate for a treat. She muses that he only visits her because her family owns a bakery.

“What do you you want this time? Marinette asks when she hears the thud of a cat landing in her room. Her eyes do not stray from her sketchbook. “I think we have leftover macarons.”

“No thank you, Princess,” Chat says, voice tight.

Mari, startled by Chat’s tone and reply, sets down her sketchbook and looks up.

The tears are the first things she notices. Next is the red rawness of his face from rubbing at the tears with tough leather gloves. Then she notices his body language: slumped shoulders, ears laying flat against blonde hair, shaking fists clenched tight.

Chat has never let anyone see him like this before but Marinette is special. She is kind, compassionate, warm. He trusts her to cradle his heart instead of drop it.

Marinette takes a moment to think. What should she do? She’s never seen him like this before. An idea, abstract and a bit silly, comes to mind.

She moves her sketchbook from her bed to the floor and beckons her friend with a soft smile. “You. Me. Cuddle. Now.”

Chat’s eyebrow and ears shoot up in surprise. He thought she may give him kind words and listen patiently to his woes. Never had the possibility of hugs crossed his mind, mainly because they are so foreign to him. He didn’t realize how much he needs it.

Slowly, he climbs onto the bed, giving Mari time to change her mind. She reaches out and pulls him to her, giggling softly.

“Come here, you silly kitty.”

Chat falls into her lap, face brushing against her shoulder and leaving a patch of tears. Mari maneuvers Chat like a rag doll until he is sitting cross-legged with Marinette sitting in his lap, facing away from him. Leather-clad hands are wrapped around her slim waist with her hands resting over his.

“Are you comfortable?” Marinette asks, color flooding her face as she realizes exactly what she just did.

“Very.” Chat nuzzles his face against her hair, purring loudly.

“Chat, you’re messing up my hair!” She scolds, too amused to banish the tint of laughter from her voice.

The silly kitty laughs and uses his teeth to pull out her hair ties, causing her hair to explode around her head.

“No!” She laughs, shaking her body in retaliation. “Stop it, Chat!”

Marinette turns to face Chat, restricting his access to her hair. Their faces are millimeters apart, close enough for Mari to shudder at the tickle of his breath.

“Stupid cat,” she mutters, face flushed and blue eyes avoiding pink lips. Not as stupid as I am, she thinks, mentally slapping herself. Chat may be her friend but he is still a flirt and she should not think about kissing him.

“Yes I am, princess.” He loves Ladybug, so why can’t he stop staring at Marinette’s lips? Why doesn’t he like her? Marinette is kind, strong, beautiful. She’s everything that Ladybug is and more. He fights crime with ladybug but he knows nothing about her life outside the suit. He KNOWS Marinette for who she is as a whole, or at least he thinks he does. So why doesn’t he like the wonderful girl sitting in his lap?

Staring into Marinette’s eyes Chat Noir realizes that he was wrong. He drops into Marinette’s bedroom regularly solely for her company. He searches for excuses to talk to her at school. He trusts her, and only her, to console him when he is down.

Adrien is already too far gone.

“I have a crush on my classmate!” Marinette blurts, scrambling out of Chat’s lap. Wide eyes brimming with tears stare down at her hands. “He’s really nice and I’ve liked him for a while and I can barely talk to him but I love him and I have no clue what I’m doing.” The words spill from Marinette’s lips like a waterfall, too wild to contain.

The silence following Marinette’s outburst is painful. Mari knows she said too much but she can’t take the words back now.

Within seconds of discovering his feelings, Chat’s heart is broken. He nearly laughs at the absurdity of the situation.

“Who is he?” Chat asks even though he doesn’t want to know.

Marinette’s eyes flicker towards a collection of photos on her wall but her lips remain in a tight line.

That flicker gives Adrien a spark of hope because at the other end of her gaze are familiar green eyes staring back.


End file.
